The life of Naruto
by anbufang23
Summary: Naruto comes back from his to year journey with jirayai, and some interesting things happen. sorry that this summary sucks. better story though.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's return

The life of Naruto CH: 1 

Naruto took in a deep breath. Finally, after two years he was back home! " Hey, wait, where is everybody?" he asked himself. " The letter told them when I would be back, did I get the day wrong?" he asked again. He looked down, disappointed that his friends hadn't shown up. " Oh, stop worrying about it, you probably just gave them the wrong day or something." Jirayai stated. " No, I'm positive! I knew I got the date right!" he said. Jirayai sighed. The past month Naruto had been ecstatic about coming home to konoha, but now his friends didn't show up? That had to be hard on him. " They just ignored the letter? They probably forgot I existed…" he said quietly. **" **Hey, Naruto! Shut your mouth!" yelled a familiar voice. " Is that…!" exclaimed Naruto. All of a sudden, Kiba jumped down off a building roof, followed by the rest of the rookie nine, except for Sauske. He winced thinking of that name. He had promised Sakura that he would find him and he hadn't been able to. " It's been a long time man! How've ya been?" asked Shikimaru. Naruto gave a nod and a grin. " I've been doing pretty good. You haven't seemed to change!" Naruto said. While he talked with everyone else, he tried dodging Sakura, but there were only fourteen people there, including Sakura. Suddenly from behind, he heard, ' hey, Naruto! Over here!" he turned around to see Sakura waving at him. He sighed. ' She would find out anyway, it would be better if she knew soon." He told himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide his worry. ' Hey Sakura-Chan!" he said half-heartedly. Sakura gave him a worried look. " Naruto, are you ok? You should be happy, being able to see everyone again!" she said. Naruto gave a deep sigh. " Sakura… I'm sorry, but…but I couldn't bring Sauske back for you." He closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them when he felt arms around him. He looked down at Sakura's head on his shoulder. " Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm glad to have you back in one piece." She said. She really was happy, because during the two years without Naruto and Sauske, she realized that Sauske was pretty much an un-emotional jerk. He only rejected her while Naruto wanted to make her happy. She was truly sorry for not seeing that earlier. But she would have some time with Naruto now that he was back.

The Hokage, after talking with Naruto, leaped up to the gates. Shizune jumped up beside Tsunade. " Tsunade-sama, why are you up here?" she asked. Tsunade grinned. " Don't worry Shizune, I have a little surprise for everyone." Shizune sighed. " Ok everyone, listen up!" she yelled, causing the people below her to look up. " To celebrate Naruto's return, I've decided to take you all on a little road trip to iron city!" " What? Dude, that's freakin Awesome!' kiba yelled. Even Shikimaru was a little excited about it. He had been to iron city before on a mission. It was filled to the brim with clubs and bars, although he hadn't had a chance to go anywhere. Kakashi smiled under his mask. " Iron city. Brings back some good memories…" he said, recalling what had happened with his friends and the yondaime when they had gone there. He looked over at Naruto and the other guys in the rookie nine. " Well, we'll just see." He said to himself. Tsunade yelled over the words of excitement from the group. " Alright, Everyone! we're leaving tomorrow, ten am sharp! Anyone who doesn't show will be left behind." She said. The group below gave a fierce nod, and headed off somewhere. The jounins went back to their respective houses. " Tsu-Tsunade-Sama! When we decide this!" Asked Shizune, bewildered. Tsunade looked over. " Oh, yeah. I decided that the day after we received the letter from Naruto." She said. " Tsunade-Sama! Why didn't you tell me first!" yelled Shizune. " Because I knew you wouldn't let me!" snapped Tsunade. " Uhh, but…fine." Shizune said, realizing that any attempts to talk her out of it were going to be futile. " Well I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm gonna go home." She said, and jumped through the city to her house.


	2. Chapter 2: Road trip

A/N: sorry about the first chapter being so short and generally sucky. This chapter will be better, I promise. Also, thanks to full-metal-sousuke for being my first reviewer. Anyway, on with the story!

The life of Naruto

CH: 2 

The next morning, the ninja's met at the gate. They had decided that they would talk with Naruto on the trip and so hadn't talked to him much the night before. Naruto was surprised to find Kakashi on time. " Hey, Kakashi-sensei, did you run out of excuses for being late?" he joked. " Very funny, Naruto…" he replied groggily. At exactly ten am, just like Tsunade had said, she appeared with two big cars (yes, they have cars in this fanfic. DEAL WITH IT) " ok everyone! All the guys are going to go in this car," she said pointing to the car on her right, " and the rest of us girls are going in the left truck." She said. " Alright, man! Hurry, let's get in!" kiba shouted. Naruto followed with Shikimaru, chouji and shino behind him. Tsunade walked up to the to male jounins. " Asuma, you and Kakashi are going to drive. The drive takes about a day, so figure out a schedule or something." She said. Kakashi and Asuma nodded. " Here is the address to the hotel if you lose us or something." They nodded again. Then they turned to each other, and gave grins that were so big and goofy that even Naruto's paled in comparison.

" Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why did you guys wait for Tsunade to leave!" Naruto yelled angrily. ' Yeah, come on! I want to get there as soon as possible!' kiba said. " Calm down you guys. Were just taking a different route…" Asuma said. And with that they sped off.

After about an hour of highway driving, they reached a dirt road. " Man, you guys are going to love this!" yelled Asuma as he sped of the track. " Holy shit!" yelled Shikimaru as they jumped off a small hill. Asuma hit the brakes, and turned around. " Ok, now who wants to try driving?" Kakashi watched as all of the guys came up to the steering wheel and drove like crazy insane lunatics. It reminded him a lot of when the yondaime had taken his rookie nine generation to iron town. That was probably where Tsunade got the idea. " I'll have to talk to her about making it a tradition…" he said to himself. " ok you guys, were done off-roading. We need to get back on course." Said Kakashi. They sped off to the highway.

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful, and they spent most of their time sleeping in the car. Finally they entered the city. They looked on in awe at all of the giant casinos and hotels and clubs and bars. " Dude…this is party heaven…" kiba said quietly. " you bet your ass it is! I can't wait until we get to go to these places!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Kakashi chuckled and parked the car. " Damn, looks like Tsunade beat us here." He said. " Well, what did you expect? We were off roading for nearly five hours!" said neji, who had been quiet through the trip. The rest of the guys gave fake expressions of shock. " What?" neji asked, slightly annoyed. " It's just… you… you actually talked…' lee said. Neji grumbled and the rest of them had a good laugh. Asuma got the hotel room card and went up to the third floor, which was where Tsunade and the girls were. " Ok guys, here's how it's gonna go. Naruto and kiba are sharing a room, Shikimaru and chouji, and finally lee and neji." Said Kakashi. Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's door as the rest of guys got settled in their rooms. Tsunade opened the door. " Hey, Kakashi, you're finally here." She said. Kakashi grinned under his mask. " In the flesh. Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to take all the guys out tonight. They all wanted to go see the clubs and stuff." " alright, fine." She said. Kakashi knew that she wouldn't refuse, so he didn't have much to worry about. " Ok, talk to you later then." He said as he made his to his room.

" You liar! You promised best two out of three!" Naruto whined. " That's because I thought I was going to win! _I_ will get the bedroom bed!' kiba said proudly. " Fine! Take your stupid bed! see is I give a shit!" Naruto grumbled. " Maybe I can go see Sakura." He thought to himself. " **I wouldn't want to wait to see her either. She's hot." **Said the kyuubi. " What the hell! How do you know anyway? You're a god damn fox!" Naruto yelled. " **Well we were with Jirayai for two years, and I actually listened to him."**

" Well just stop Talking about Sakura like that." The kyuubi chuckled. He loved to mess with the kid's head. " **So are you saying she isn't hot?"** " Well, no, but-" "**so you're saying she is hot." **" You know what?" Naruto asked calmly. " **What." **" Fuck you." And with that, he shut the Kyuubi out of his mind. " Oh, hey Shikimaru! Do you know where Sakura is?" Shikimaru sighed. " I think her room number is 302 or something. Anyway this whole floor is ours so it doesn't matter if you don't find her door first." He said. Naruto nodded. " Hey wait! The have an arcade here right?" Naruto asked. Shikimaru sighed. " Yes Naruto they ha-" " cause I challenge you to a game of air hockey when I'm done talking with Sakura." He said. Shikimaru knew not to protest so he just nodded and headed towards the arcade. " I hope it works out for those two,…" he thought knowingly.

It was around 9:00 at night, and Sakura had decided to go find Naruto. " Hey, hinata, I'm going to go see Naruto, alright?" she asked. Hinata nodded. She had gotten over her crush on Naruto, and as strange as it may sound, she had fallen for kiba, though he didn't know it yet. Sakura opened the door to see Naruto standing there. " Oh, hey Naruto!" she said cheerfully. She looked over Naruto. She hadn't noticed yesterday for some reason, but his change of clothes was completely different. A tight muscle shirt with a White short sleved jacket over that. His pants were dark blue and really baggy. Wrapping kept the fabric tight around his ankle. His hair had gotten a little longer, and a few wisps covered some of his forehead. Then Naruto's voice broke her out of her trance. " Uhh, Sakura-Chan, are you feeling ok?" Naruto asked with a worried look. " Ohh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out. Anyway, come on, follow me." She said. Naruto followed her up the steps through all of the floors. " Hey, sakura-Chan, why are we going up?" asked Naruto. " Just come on, it's a surprise." She said, letting out a small giggle. Finally they reached a large door that said " ROOF" in bold red letters. Naruto gasped as hew saw the city lights below the building. " Wow, this is…amazing." He said finally. Sakura leaned on him, who made him tense up, and he tried to move away. " Just stay here, Naruto…please." She said quietly. They looked down at the city below. " So tell me Naruto, did you meet any girls in your travels?" Naruto, confused as to why such a question would be asked just nodded. " One. Her name was Ayame. Like the girl in the ichiraku ramen stand." He said. Sakura was a little worried about this girl, but decided to see what had happened between her a Naruto. " So, did anything go on between you guys?" she asked, with a small blush on her face. Naruto tilted his head slightly while he thought. " He looks so cute when he does that." She thought with a smile in her head. " Well, she kept flirting with me, but nothing ever really happened." Sakura sighed with relief. " Naruto…"

" Yes Sakura-Chan?" he asked. " Don't worry about Sauske anymore, please. It's too dangerous and you could get hurt. I can't let that happen to you…" she said. Naruto couldn't really say anything. Finally, a " but I promised-" " make me a new promise then. Promise that you'll stay safe. That you'll always be ok, promise me." She said, with a sad look in her eye. " Ok, then I promise that I'll always stay safe." He said, wondering, " What the fuck just happened?" **" My good god, kit! Are really so dense that you don't understand! It's so fucking obvious that, that…" **the kyuubi sighed. "**Never mind. I'm not helping you out on this one. You gotta figure this out for your self kit."** " Hey, kyuubi wait!" he said. " Oh fine. Who needs him anyway?" he said to himself. He got back to reality and looked down at sakura, who was still hugging him tightly. Then Naruto heard some giggles coming from the door. He turned to find kiba, Shikimaru, and Kakashi looking at the two, not being able to suppress giggles. "oh, did we interrupt something?" asked Kakashi. The two couldn't hold it in any longer and burst laughing. Sakura let go of Naruto immediately. Kiba and Shikimaru soon had themselves under control. " come on, Naruto. It's a guys night out!" kiba said enthusiastically. Naruto turned to Sakura. ' I'll see you later Sakura-Chan!" he said. She nodded and the four of them turned and ran downstairs. She turned around and rested her arms against the ledge. " Naruto…"

A/N ok, that was it. I hope you like this chapter better than the last one. Also, please, give reviews. Even if their just two or three words, review to let me know that you read it. The reviews keep me going! Anyway, you may vote on any pairing for any of the characters other than sakura and Naruto. So see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3: A guys night out

The life of Naruto

Ch: 3

Kiba, Shikimaru, Kakashi and Naruto headed down the stairs. " Hey, looks like you were about to score!" kiba said with a smirk on his face. " It wasn't like that! Were just friends…" he said. " Naruto, this is just my opinion, but I think she still likes Sauske. She hasn't talked much at all since he left, she just trains or stays at her house. Probably thinking about Sauske." Kiba said. " You don't know that." Naruto said. " Look, Kiba's got a point. It would probably be best if you just let her go, man." Shikimaru said. " Ohh, come on! Let's get off the subject! Where are we going?" he asked. " Well, first were going to the fire pub. That's where the yondaime took me." Kakashi said. " Wait, what! The yondaime took you to a pub? Why?" Naruto asked. " He took the entire rookie nine here when he had just become Hokage. He was are jounnin leader before then. Anyway, we'll explain when we meet the other guys." He said. They went outside of the hotel to find chouji, lee, neji and Asuma waiting for them. " It's about time!" chouji said. " Where are we going?" asked lee excitedly. " Ok everyone, listen! This is a right of passage for any guy who is old enough to drink. First mission, go to the pub and get drunk!" Asuma said. A cheer came from the crowd and they all ran off towards the pub. " This is gonna be great!" Naruto thought.

Back at the hotel, Tsunade gathered all of the girls to her hotel room. " Alright girls, I've decided were going out tonight! Who's coming?" she asked. The girls immediately grew excited and ran out of the room to find something to wear. " Well, I guess everyone is in!" she exclaimed happily. After about half an hour, the girls were ready. " Ok, follow me everyone!" exclaimed Tsunade. The group talked non-stop until Tsunade finally made a decision on where to go. " The fire pub, huh?" asked Shizune. " Yep. I heard it was the best in town. It's casual though, so we'll just come here to eat something and then go to another club." She said. Then she looked through a window and Kakashi caught her eye. At first she thought she would just pick a different bar, but then an idea came in to her mind. " Ok everyone. Were going play a little prank on the guys tonight. I want everyone to use a genjutsu." She said. The girls yelled in excitement and they performed the genjutsus.

Back to Naruto. It had been an hour, and they had just been drinking and talking. " No, no no, you don't get it man." Kiba shouted at Naruto. " What do you mean, ' I don't get it'! I get it perfectly fine! Come on, you and me, right now!" he said. " Ok, BRING IT!" kiba yelled back. " One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war…" Naruto began. Shikimaru jumped in between the two. " Hey, what are you guys doing? Thumb war? Come on, were not little kids, man!" Naruto and kiba looked at Shikimaru. " We should be _arm wrestling_!" he said. Naruto and kiba nodded. " Ok guys, huddle!" Kakashi said. " Now that were fairly drunk, its time to start the bar fights." Lee nodded enthusiastically. Lee had found a jutsu that weakens the effect of alcohol, so he wouldn't go berserk, but he was still really aggressive. " So, the first step is, everyone has to find a guy to piss off. Just take a swing at him. Then just see what happens." Kakashi said. Naruto, enthusiastic as ever, jumped _over _Kakashi, and in front of a large man playing pool. " What the hell do you want kid!" the man yelled. " Oh, nothing excepts this!" Naruto yelled as he landed a punch on the mans head. " You little fucker!" he yelled. Soon the whole of the bar was chaotic with people and chairs flying around. " BAR FIGHT!" kiba yelled.

The gaggle of girls had entered the bar just in time for the fight to begin. " Tsunade-sama! Babysitting these guys isn't exactly my idea of a good time!" Ino said. " Don't worry about it Ino. We'll just have to stop the fight…" she said. She walked up to the boys did a little flirting to get them to stop. The rest of the girls followed suite and soon, they were walking out of the bar with a boy in hand. Hinata, who called herself aoni, was with kiba. She seemed more open now, but she still stuttered a little. " You know, you remind me of someone." He said. Hinata looked interested. " And may I ask whom that is?" " Well, she's this girl named hinata. We came to iron town together. I was really looking forward to this trip so that I could tell her how I feel." He said. Hinata blushed, but was able to get rid of it in time so that kiba couldn't see it. Kakashi walked on the right side of Tsunade. " So, when did you decide that you would pull this trick?" Kakashi asked. " You saw through the genus's?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi smiled. (Even though she couldn't see it.) " Well I can read their chakra signatures." Tsunade nodded.

" But I want to let this continue. See what the guys say when the girls aren't around." He said. Tsunade nodded with a mischievous grin on her face. " This is going to be fun!" she said.

Naruto and Sakura (or rather Naruto and Suni) were behind everyone else in the group. " So, do you have any girlfriends?" Sakura asked, trying to get him to talk about his feeling for her. " Well, no, but, I do have a crush on one of the girls in my team. Her name is Sakura." Sunni nodded. " Well, I know it's more than a crush, but… oh I don't know. I really want to tell her, but Shikimaru has been talking to me about who she hasn't gotten over Sauske, this guy that she likes and that ran away from the village. And I'm starting to think he's right. If anything were to happen between us, it would be because I was filling a void for Sauske. If he ever came back, things would be the way the were before." He continued. " That's not true, Naruto…" she said to herself. " well… you never know with women. You just have to find out. After you went and searched for Sauske…" Naruto turned his head to face the girl. " Searched for Sauske? I didn't tell you that. Did I?" he asked. " **_Nice going, smart-one. Just get yourself out of it!"_** yelled inner sakura. She gave a small chuckle. " Uhh, yeah, of course you did, just now." She said. Naruto shrugged.

Soon the group came to a dance club. " Ladies first…" said Kakashi, winking at Tsunade.

" Ok guys, listen up. If you go back to the hotel with one of these chicks, make a stop over there." He said, pointing to a vending machine. " Hey, Kakashi-sensei, that's a condom vending machine!" Naruto yelled. " No shit, Sherlock." Shikimaru said. " We just don't want you guys to get VD or something. Trust me, I knew a guy…" Asuma said.

" Ok, ok, we get it, can we go now?" kiba asked. Kakashi nodded and they all ran off after the girls. " So what are we gonna do?" Asuma asked Kakashi. " Well, see if we can pick up any girls, and if not, we go home." He said. Asuma nodded and the two walked in.

On the dance floor, the guys were doing better than expected. Even lee doing really good. Tenten, also known as shira, asked, " hey lee? Do you, you know, have a crush on someone?" she asked. Lee, who was still drunk, didn't stop to wonder why she would ask the question, answered. " Yeah." " And who is that?" Tenten asked. " She's on the same ninja team as me. Hey, do you think you could help me out? I don't know how I should approach her or anything…" lee said. Tenten smiled. " Well-" " Hey! Mind if I cut in!" Lee and Tenten turned around to see a muscular man, maybe five foot ten, looking at Tenten. Tenten gave a look to lee that said no. " I don't think she wants to dance with you…" lee said. The man turned angry. " And why not? She's to good for me, but this freak in a green jumpsuit get's to dance with her!" Lee calmly walked away, ignoring the insult to the best of his ability. " Fine1 see if I give a shit about the wench!" he said. Lee paused, turned around, and said. " Alright, come on, let's go! This is what you get for messing with the lady. Don't say I didn't warn you, cause I did. Come on motherfucker!" he yelled. The man ran up to him, and threw several punches aimed towards his body. Lee appeared behind him and knocked him out in one blow. He took Tenten's hand. " Come on, let's go get something to drink."

Naruto was incapable of dealing with all the flirting that Sakura, or Suni, had been doing.

After a while, they had both become tired. " Come on, let's get something to drink." He said. After he ordered, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. " Uhh, hey Neji! What's up?" Neji pulled him out of his seat. " Come on, were leaving, NOW!" Naruto turned to Sakura. " I'll see you later!" he called. Sakura sighed. " Damn. Every time I start talking with Naruto, someone interrupts!" she said to herself.

" Neji, what the fuck!" Naruto Said. " Just come on! Lee pissed off a bunch of people and now they're after us. Just hurry!' he said. They finally caught up with the rest of the gang. " Come on! Run for it!" Kakashi yelled. As they ran through the streets and alley's, Naruto asked, " why are we running away? Were all ninja? And we have two jounnin with us!" Asuma sighed. " These are shinobi as well, and there's at least fifteen of them. Plus, several angry kunoichi." They kept running for about fifteen minutes. Finally, they calmed down. " Ok everyone! Time to go back to the pub." The teenagers could only agree, as they were tired from all the dancing and fighting and running. Apparently they had made it just in time, because as soon as Kakashi came in, the bartender yelled, " Last call!" " Alright, time to finish this!" kiba said. Naruto nodded. Shikimaru stood between them. He would be the referee for this match. " Ready, set, ARM WRESTLE!" he yelled.

" Stop fooling around!" chouji said. ' Yeah, were going come on. Naruto and kiba exchanged glares. " We will finish this uzumaki…" Said kiba. Naruto surpressed a laugh. " I'm sure we will…" Outside, Kakashi was surprised to find all of the girls, still in genjutsu form. " Mind if we walk with you?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi just nodded. As they walked to the hotel, Naruto said good-bye to Sakura. " Well, it was really nice to meet you, Suni." He said. Sakura smiled. " Could you stay out a little longer?" she asked. Kiba gave him a look that said, " good luck," and went through the front doors followed by everyone else. Sakura undid the genjutsu. Naruto was paralyzed. " Ok, someone punch me." He said. Shikimaru, who had just gotten to the front door, whacked Naruto in the head. " Owwww…" he grumbled. He looked up to see Sakura again. " _But that doesn't make any sense! She was flirting with me all night. Something must be wrong…"_ he thought to himself. " Shikimaru, punch me again." " Oh, Naruto!' Sakura said with a blush on her face. Making sure Shikimaru was gone; she wrapped her arms around Naruto, and leaned in to give him a kiss. After a few seconds the kiss broke off. " Uhh, wow…" Naruto said, stunned. Sakura giggled. " I'll see you tomorrow…Naruto-kun" she said. Naruto, who had been sitting there motionlessly, fell over. Slowly got back, and looked around. After he was sure no one was there, he yelled. " YES! Finally!" he ran around in circles, and then after regaining his composure, he went into the hotel. Kakashi and Tsunade had watched from afar. As was Jirayai (whom had been busy with data collection all day) " well, I'm glad." Said Kakashi. " I am too." Tsunade said. " Finally, the three entered the hotel, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: sorry that I haven't included Jirayai much, but he is coming in the next one or two chapters, so just be patient! Also, please review and suggest some pairings. Also, just to make clear, no yoai or Yuri. Anyway, I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4: hangovers and the sand trio!

The life of Naruto

CH: 4

Kiba woke up with a giant headache. " Ohhh, fuck." He thought to himself as he searched the room for some aspirin. Then, he saw Hinata, lying on the bed out in the main room. " What the fuck?" he said out loud. Then he realized that Naruto wasn't there. " What the fuck?" he said, a little more bewildered. Then, his headache, which had subsided for about five minutes, came back again. " Ohh, fuck it." He said to himself as he flopped down on the bed.

Naruto woke up in Sakura's room. " Why am I…?" he said. Then memories of last night flooded into his mind. He looked around. " The whole third floor must have gotten mixed up.

" **Hey, kit! What the hell! You didn't do anything last night! Come on, man!"** said the kyuubi. " Oh shut up, fox! You're more of a pervert than Ero-sennin. Not even he would ask me about that." Naruto said. He got dressed and left the room to get some breakfast. " Hey Naruto." " AH! Ero-sennin! What the hell!" Naruto asked. " Shh, quiet down! Anyway, I came to ask you about…you know…" Naruto, at first with a look of confusion on his face, suddenly filled with anger. **" HAHA! I knew it! Ha!" ** The kyuubi laughed. " Shut up!' Naruto said to Jirayai, ignoring the kyuubi. " Well, just tell me if anything happened or not!" Jirayai whined. " NO! Nothing happened, there, end of story, no more talking about it!" he yelled. " Come on, kid! That was your chance! That was the perfect chance! And you wasted it!" he thought to himself. " Hey, wait up!' he called.

Little did anyone know that on the floor below, a certain trio were waking up. Shikimaru, walked down the steps to where the breakfast was, when he heard a door open. As soon as he saw who it was, he was paralyzed, " T-Temari!" he exclaimed. Temari whipped around. " Shikimaru!" she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug (I know you're thinking, " What the fuck?") she quickly realized that she had actually gone and hugged him. She let go and put her hand behind her back with an embarrassed grin on her face. " Uh, I-it's good to see you…Temari." Shikimaru said, taken completely off guard by her.

" Yeah, you too… uh, want to go get some breakfast or something?" she asked, still blushing from the fact that she had hugged him. " Sure. Why not." He said.

" Come on kid! I know _something_ happened! Please tell me?" Jirayai pleaded. " FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, NO! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Naruto yelled. " Fine. If you need me, I'll be at the bathhouse. I'm having major writers block." He said. Naruto, who had gotten used to the fact that Jirayai was a pervert just, sighed. " Finally, I can eat my breakfast in piece!" he thought to himself.

Naruto walked in through the door to see Shikimaru right in front of him. " Oh, hey, what's up Shikimaru?" Naruto asked. Then he noticed Temari. Standing next to him. " Is…is that you, Temari?" he asked, shocked. She nodded. " Could you excuse me for a moment, I gotta talk to this guy…" Shikimaru said. Temari nodded. " Damn!" she thought to herself. Naruto settled on some toast and cereal (though he was highly disappointed that there wasn't any ramen there.) after they came to a place were no one was around, Shikimaru asked, " well, what happened last night man?" he asked with a grin on his face. " Man, everyone is going to ask me! NO, Nothing happened, there!" he said. 'Huh? Something must've happened. You were asleep in her room!" he said. " H-Hey! How do you know that!" Naruto yelled. " Because I dropped off some aspirin for you guys! Besides, I didn't mean like that (coughnecessarilycough) listen, dude. I heard Tsunade talk to Kakashi about this prank that the girls pulled. So it could be that each of them came on to us." He said. " Well yeah, but only in those genjutsu's, right?" Naruto asked. He really didn't want what had happened between him and sakura to be a prank.

" Well, that's what I'm not sure of. Anyway, just be careful. It would really suck if brother got hurt." He said. And it was true. All of the boys in the rookie nine had become like brothers to each other. Naruto, who was stunned, let out a smile. But this wasn't one of his giant grins. This was a real smile that showed pure happiness. " Thanks, man." Was the only thing he could say? Shikimaru turned around to see an impatient Temari marching towards him ' uhh, gotta go Naruto, see ya later!" he said, just as Temari yanked him by his shirt collar back to their table. " Hope it works out for you too…" he thought as he walked through out the door.

A/N sorry if this chapter is a little short, as well as the fact that it doesn't really make any sense. I might edit before I put in my next chapter. Sorry for not updating the last two days, I just had some writers block ( is it not evident in the writing?) any way, please REVIEW! Even if it's just two or three words. See you next time!


End file.
